


Black and Red

by midorihaven



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car crash, amnesia, and the color red all lead the way back to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for miracle___@LJ's 100 SJ FIC Challenge  
> #67 Sunrise: Yemin  
> (1/100)

He felt like he was suffocating. When he tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurred by blood and rain. He blinked furiously and tried to focus his eyes, but the blood wouldn't stop. He tried to raise a hand to wipe at his face, but his arms were pinned down in an awkward position. He felt cold. He was surrounded by shattered glass and twisted metal. A steering wheel was crushing his sternum and gravel was digging into his left cheek. His car had been knocked over onto its side. He let out a shallow breath and wiggled his fingers. At least he wasn't paralyzed, yet. He shifted his weight slowly and bit down on his lip in order not to scream from the pain. He was exhausted, he wanted to give up, but he could smell gasoline. Unsure of whether the gasoline leak was coming from his own car or the the vehicle embedded through his passenger side door, he panicked. He shifted again and forcibly freed his arms with a painful scream. He needed to get out. With nowhere to go but through the windshield, he pushed his way through the cracked glass with bruised hands and slowly crawled out. His body protested the sudden shock of pain by giving him a piercing headache. His head pounded with a dull thud and his vision was still blurred with blood. He prayed that the rain would prevent an explosion and started inching away from the wreck by dragging himself across the asphalt on his elbows and knees. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he saw a young businessman with a black suit and a red umbrella staring at him. He was mesmerized by the sharp, almond eyes that seem to bore straight through his soul.  
   
 _Sungmin!_  
   
A name echoed through his mind. He blinked and the businessman disappeared. He wondered if he had imagined everything, maybe it was just a hallucination. He collapsed onto the pavement as sirens echoed through the distance. Help was coming. He allowed himself to succumb to the darkness, even as the same voice and name echoed through his mind again.  
   
 _Sungmin!_  
   
He woke up to the glare of bright, white lights. They asked him what his name was, how many fingers they were holding up, if he knew where he was, if he knew what the date was. He was annoyed and answered with a surly, “How the hell should I know? I'm in the hospital, right?” The nameless faces turned to each other with a frown and he relented. “My name is Sungmin...I think,” and then he passed out again.  
   
Sungmin dreamed and vaguely wondered if it was all pain-killer induced hallucinations or fragments of memories. He saw the red umbrella again and the silhouette of the young businessman in black. Sungmin couldn't make out the face, but he definitely remembered the dangerous black eyes. He wondered who this young man was.  
   
“Do I know you?” Sungmin asked.  
   
The stranger with the red umbrella smiled and Sungmin was mesmerized by the dip of his cupid's bow. The stranger made him feel warm, even though his appearance was quite intimidating.  
   
“I've met you before, you witnessed the car accident.”  
   
The stranger looked very sad, it began to rain. Sungmin felt the cold water trickle down his face and run through his bare fingers.  
   
“Are you waiting for me?”  
   
The stranger with the black eyes nodded.  
   
“Are you the angel of death?”  
   
The black eyes widened in shock and Sungmin was taken aback by the innocence reflected within them.  
   
“Who are you?”  
   
The stranger held the umbrella over Sungmin, shielding him from the rain. He grabbed Sungmin's hand and wrapped it around the curve of the dark, wood grain handle. He then turned and started walking into the downpour.  
   
“Wait! Your umbrella!”  
   
The stranger turned towards him and smiled, “You can give it back to me next time, Sungmin-ssi.”  
   
Sungmin woke up with a piercing headache. He thought back on his strange dream, he could remember the eyes and the curve of the lips, but he still couldn't make out a face. It was driving him nuts.  
   
“I wonder if I own a red umbrella,” he mumbled to himself. “But I'm pretty sure that I don't like the color red.”  
   
“I like the color white myself,” a blond stranger answered.  
   
Sungmin looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
   
“Good-morning, Sungmin-ssi. I'm your nurse, Leeteuk.”  
   
Leeteuk told him he was lucky to be alive. A drunk driver had driven through a red light and straight into his car. Sungmin was fortunate to be thrown from the car, everything (including his ID) was destroyed in the fiery car crash.   
   
“No, I wasn't thrown from the car. I escaped through the windshield.” Sungmin stated flatly.  
   
He had multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He had a few broken ribs, but the most worrisome part was the trauma to his head. There was a huge gash and some brain swelling that could account for his loss of memory.  
   
“So, I'll regain my memories once the swelling goes down?” Sungmin asked.  
   
“It's possible,” Leeteuk answered softly. “But some people never regain their memories.”  
   
Sungmin sighed. “Well, that is troublesome. I can't even remember my own last name.”  
   
“One thing at a time, Sungmin-ssi. Let's just concentrate on your recovery.”  
   
Sungmin slept on and off for most of the day and the same stranger in the black suit appeared in his dreams. He was always there and he always wore something that was red. Sungmin would frown at the stranger in his dreams. Red and black were such severe colors, but it suited him. He couldn't make out the stranger's name or face, but he had a feeling that he knew him.  
   
“Why do you always wear red and black?”  
   
“Why do you always wear pink?”  
   
Sungmin looked down at his own clothing in surprise and noticed that he was wearing a pink t-shirt. “This color...suits me best.”  
   
“My answer is the same.” The stranger smiled and Sungmin couldn't help but smile back.  
   
He still couldn't make out the stranger's face, but the eyes, the mouth, and the husky voice were now familiar to him. This person was real to him. This man must be more than just a figment of Sungmin's imagination, but it was so frustrating not to know.  
   
“Sungmin,” the stranger said. “I'm waiting for you.”  
   
“Say my name again.”  
   
“Sungmin,” the stranger breathed his name softly with a deep undertone of longing.  
   
“It was you.”  
   
“Me?”  
   
“The one calling out to me, calling my name, it was you.” Sungmin realized in shock. “You're _real_.”  
   
The stranger smiled mysteriously. “I'll always call out for you.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“You know why.”  
   
“But I can't remember!” Sungmin cried. “I can't remember your face or your name. Heck, I can't even remember my own name!”  
   
The stranger took off his red scarf and wrapped it around Sungmin. It was warm and it smelled like a very familiar musky cologne. “I hope you will remember me in time.”  
   
Sungmin ran his fingers through the soft wool fabric. “I remember this smell.”  
   
The stranger smiled. “Good.”  
   
“What's your name?”  
   
“Ye-”  
   
Sungmin's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone shake him awake. “How long was I asleep for this time?”  
   
“About three hours.” His nurse flicked the air bubbles out of his syringe. “You were smiling so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you, but you have medication to take. Did you have a nice dream?”  
   
“Yes, I did. I had a dream about someone important to me, but I can't remember his name or his face.” Sungmin frowned slightly. “But he called me Sungmin, so I'm sure that my name is Sungmin.”  
   
“Well, that's a start. I'm sure everything will come back to you in time,” Leeteuk assured warmly.  
   
Sungmin's fingers traced over the bandages on his forehead. “I feel like I shouldn't be wasting time here, I feel like I'm late for something.”  
   
“Sungmin-ssi, you've had major head trauma that left you unconscious for three days,” Leeteuk scolded. “You can't even remember your full name, so let us take care of you. No matter what it is you feel like you've forgotten, you need to recover first.”  
   
Sungmin closed his eyes. “How long before I recover?”  
   
“We can't really say.”  
   
Sungmin clutched a hand over his heart. “It hurts.”  
   
Leeteuk glanced at the monitors and grabbed Sungmin's wrist to check his pulse. "Your pulse and vitals seem to be just fine."  
   
“I don't feel fine at all,” Sungmin muttered with a pout. He was just _this_ close to remembering the stranger's name, but it escaped him.   
   
Leeteuk's brow creased with worry. “We can give you something for the pain, I'll go page the doctor.”  
   
Sungmin watched Leeteuk's retreating back as he went to page a physician, but Sungmin knew, medication wouldn't help – it was a different kind of pain.   
   
He dreamt of carnations. To be honest, Sungmin didn't like carnations, but he didn't mind the deep, red colored ones that filled the pure white vases on every table of his cafe. Sungmin suddenly realized that he owned a small cafe. Cute and quaint and popular with young women because of all the pink decorations. Then there were the red carnations, he knew instinctively that the red carnations were _his_ idea. Sungmin twirled one in between his fingers, the deep, dark red reminded him of the stranger. Or perhaps he wasn't a stranger. That's just what Sungmin called him, because he still couldn't place a face or a name. The name escaped him, but the voice and the scent and the warmth were very familiar and very real.  
   
“These kind of carnations represent deep love and affection,” a husky voice whispered.  
   
“And are you giving me these carnations to decorate my cafe with?” Sungmin asked coyly.  
   
“You can do what you wish, but I'm giving these to you because I'm in love with you.”  
   
Sungmin woke up with tears in his eyes, his last dream was more like a real memory than some vague hallucination. It felt real. He had someone waiting for him. He just needed to remember. Small things were coming back to him now. The red umbrella, the red scarf, the red flowers.   
   
The stranger in black was handsome, he knew that much even without remembering the face. The first time they met, the young businessman had rushed into the cafe seeking refuge from the rain. He was carrying a red umbrella that he had to retrieve the next day, because he had _inconveniently_ left it behind at Sungmin's cafe. He soon began coming everyday after that, because Sungmin made the “best coffee." Then, Sungmin's female clientele suddenly exploded; women came just to get a glimpse of the new customer. The stranger eventually convinced Sungmin to go out on a date with him after a few weeks. He had wrapped his red scarf around Sungmin's neck to help keep him warm, but Sungmin had to give him credit for being a sneaky little bastard. He used the scarf to tug Sungmin into their first kiss. Sungmin turned red at the memory. Their first kiss had turned into many more and the stranger became a permanent fixture in his life. Sungmin was never impressed by carnations before, they seemed plain and boring until the stranger confessed his love to him. He brought Sungmin a dozen deep red carnations everyday and the flowers always decorated the cafe.  
   
Sungmin covered his face with his hands and cried. It was real, all those dreams were fragments of memories that his heart was trying to piece back together with his damaged mind. His heart wanted to remember and it ached.  
   
The next morning Leeteuk found Sungmin huddled up under a blanket while staring out the window. The young man was frowning as if the overcast sky displeased him.  
   
“You seem to be doing better today.” Leeteuk smiled.   
   
“Not exactly,” Sungmin said while staring out the window.  
   
“It's not much of a view, but you had the energy to get out of bed.”  
   
“I wanted to see the sunrise, but there wasn't one.”  
   
“The weather should clear up later,” Leeteuk said cheerfully.  
   
“There's no meaning if I can't see the sunrise.”  
   
Leeteuk placed Sungmin's breakfast on the table next to him. “There will always be a sunrise tomorrow.”  
   
Sungmin kept staring out the window in silence. He wanted to see the sunrise, he felt like he should, he felt like it's something he would do...something Sungmin would do with _him_ and he was desperately hoping that it would jog his memory. He didn't want to wait another day to remember a face and a name that obviously meant a lot to him.   
   
Sungmin turned towards his breakfast tray when he caught the scent of coffee and he smiled. The smell was warm and comforting. _He_ loved Sungmin's coffee and Sungmin made _him_ coffee every morning. Sungmin cradled the cup of coffee in his hands and inhaled deeply. “If I could just remember your name, then I could remember where I belong.”  
   
Sungmin closed his eyes and let his mind wander through a sea of jumbled memories.  
   
 _Sungmin felt his presence even before the cafe door swung open and chimed. He could smell the familiar musky cologne even before he put down his cup of coffee. He could hear the swift, sure footsteps before a husky voice called out his name. He could instinctively tilt his head up before a warm hand caressed his face and soft lips melded to his own. The kiss deepened - a soft, warm pressure that stole the air from his lungs until a playful tongue swiped at his bottom lip. Sungmin gasped softly and Yesung changed the angle of their kiss to taste him more thoroughly, leaving him flushed and breathless when they finally pulled away from each other._  
   
Sungmin's eyes flew open as he gasped, “Yesung!”  
   
He finally remembered the name and then all the memories came rushing back and fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle that he had finally completed. He had even remembered Yesung's face. Sungmin cried in relief.  
   
Leeteuk came in unannounced and Sungmin hastily wiped away his tears.  
   
“What is it, Leeteuk-ssi?”  
   
His nurse beamed at him with a dimpled smile. “You have a visitor, Sungmin-ssi!”  
   
“But, I don't know anyone...”  
   
Leeteuk stepped aside and Sungmin gasped. It was the face that he had been longing to see ever since the accident.  
   
“I've finally found you!” Yesung stumbled towards Sungmin with desperation.  
   
He was a little thinner and paler than Sungmin remembered and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was still dressed in black. This time clad in a casual t-shirt and ripped black jeans. Sungmin just stared at him in silence as he gently gathered Sungmin's bandaged hands in his own.  
   
“They say you're suffering from amnesia, but it's okay if you can't remember me. I'll remember for the both of us.” Yesung searched Sungmin's eyes. “Just don't turn me away. I'm not a stranger, Sungmin.”  
   
“Say my name again.”  
   
“Sungmin,” Yesung breathed huskily.  
   
“Yesung,” Sungmin answered with a smile.  
   
Yesung's eyes widened with surprise, “You remember me?”  
   
“You're the only thing I can remember.”  
   
Tears spilled from Yesung's eyes as he smiled. “I love you, Lee Sungmin.”  
   
“I love you too, Kim Yesung.” Sungmin twined his fingers through the dark hair at the nape of Yesung's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His heart soared.  
   
\- - -  
 _Epilogue_  
   
When Yesung brought Sungmin home from the hospital, their apartment was filled with red roses.  
   
“Where are my carnations?” Sungmin joked.  
   
“Those are for the cafe, the roses are just for you. Red and bright and full of passion like my love for you.”  
   
“You are such a cheeseball,” Sungmin complained.  
   
“Admit it, you love it.” Yesung said with a confident smile.  
   
Sungmin ran a fingertip over a soft rose petal and smiled. “I never really liked carnations anyway.”  
   
/END


End file.
